


A goodbye

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Set after the events of Uncanny Avengers 14. Some Spoilers! Gambit says good bye to someone who he never wanted too. ONE SHOT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally Posted on FF.Net. Very old.

A goodbye

The funeral was simple but beautiful. Roses and magnolias lined the coffin and filled the air with a sweet scent. The mourners, many more than expected, were given a pure white rose to place on the coffin. A beautiful place under a willow near the Old Mississippi would do justly. It was a muggy and heavy day with the rain just creeping in. One of her favorite types of days because when she could fly the air was so crisp and clear she could see for miles around. Her brother gave the eulogy speech about how heaven had an angel one's who spirit and joy but her strength and compassion would never be forgotten. As the mourners left and place roses on the coffin one man remained. Brown shaggy hair and blood red eyes stared down at the beautiful marble etched stone where the girl of his dreams was buried. How had this happened, he saw her just a few months ago. She was beautiful as ever. Remy felt tears fill his eyes. She could light up a room with just her smile. Suddenly he missed her, her voice, her eyes, and her laugh. He starred at the marble

ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME

Her sprit flies and soars like wings of eagles

And her smile lights the darkest path.

"Oh Cheré, how could you leave. I thought we had a deal, Remember when you pulled me back from the brink of death. You told me it's not my time but it wasn't yours either Rogue. We had more cards in our deck. I always thought we had one or two more dances on our card. I know you didn't know this but we supposed to grow old together. You will always be my queen of hearts "He places a Queen of hearts on her grave along with a red rose. He walked away without looking back.

Later that evening.

"Remy"

Remy looked out at the Mississippi and then his companion next to him. Beautiful bright green eyes and long dark brown hair with snow white streak the accented her hair. It was pulled back into a in a ponytail and bright pink tee shirt and jeans completed her look. For once in her life she looked relaxed as a cat. Remy smiled a little.

"Whatcha thinking about sugah?" Anna Marie also known as Rogue asked quietly as she watched her boyfriend.

"I'm wishing we had more time. " Remy responded "I buried you with Mystique's last name. I thought you would like that since she was you mom for most of your life."

"Thank You Remy, I'm sure it was a beautiful service. We had a good run Remy, you have to remember that.

"I'm selfish I want more. It's not fair Cheré."

"Life's not fair."

"We finally got our shot"

"Ah loved that moment where we could touch without worry but things change and move on. You will move on. I've always been the one who tied you down. You are a charmer Remy, always have been always will be"

"Rogue I don't think I'll ever move on from you. You are unforgettable"

Rogue smiled sadly and looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"Ah love you Remy, I'm sorry ah wasn't able to keep our deal. But you've got to move on."

"Never Cheré"

"The sun is setting soon. Remy ah need to move on. "Rogue got up to leave when Remy grabbed her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her. A kiss with longing and desperation.

When they broke the sun was gone and so was Rogue.

"I love you"

Rogue's voice floated in the sky "Ah love you Remy. Always"

Remy awoke with a start in his New Orleans apartment. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 445 in the morning. Then he glanced at the picture of Rogue and him, right after she got control of her powers before she joined the Avengers. He grabbed the picture and stroked it.

"Good bye, Rogue. I love you always"

And he thought just as the wind blew through the open window. He was sure he heard her whisper always. He may never move on but his grieving heart was somewhat at peace because he knew that she was at peace.


End file.
